Control of another species that is deemed detrimental to the health, ecology, or economy is collectively known as pest control. Pest control has been employed since the early days of organized agriculture as the human species transitioned from hunter/gatherers to an agricultural or pastoral society. Within agricultural disciplines, pest control may be restricted to natural, or holistic, methods, such as crop rotation, companion planting and selective breeding. It may also include artificial means, such as use of pesticides, or other active methods.
Pest control, however, is not restricted to the growth of food crops. It also includes within homes or towns. For instance, seagulls at seaside resorts have expanded their populations to such an alarming degree that they are now acting with aggression towards the very tourists that have been feeding them for years. Within our homes, the variety of pests that impact us is virtually endless. Termites, ants, rodents, bats, etc. are battled against daily by homeowners. In some instances, homeowners have turned to professional pest control specialists. In all instances, though, some measure of pest control should be employed by every homeowner to avoid the encroachment of undesirable species upon the tranquility of their homes.